


Villain or Hero?

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Photographer Harry Potter, Roommates, Supervillain Marvolo, kidnappings, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 01:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19686559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: One photograph changes the life of Harry James Potter forever.Instantly he is famous for taking a picture of the one and only Marvolo, the super villain of London.What follows are kidnappings and a villain being forced to play the role of a hero.





	1. Kidnapped for the very first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/gifts).



> This fanfic is dedicated to the lovely Modoki and her beautiful fanarts ❤!
> 
> Many thanks to Chu for beta-ing this ❤!

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped for the very first time:**

The reason Harry first got into this mess was when he got the scoop of a lifetime. In an instant he went from a nobody to a famous photographer. 

It was the first time a real picture was shown of Marvolo, an infamous super villain. Whispers of his and Marvolo's names were heard for days, and unfortunately, standing in the spotlight was one of the things Harry really despised. 

It was why he preferred to stand behind the camera, to take pictures instead of being in them. 

"I hate them." Harry muttered defeatedly as he dropped down onto the small bench in the corner. Luckily the small pub wasn't that crowded right now. Ron glanced up at him and frowned as he looked over him once more. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ron asked. "You look like you are ready to rob a bank." 

Harry winced slightly as he adjusted his blue hoodie, but made sure it still covered his face. "People recognise me wherever I go, Ron! It is madness."

"What did you expect? You got that picture as if it was nothing," Ron shook his head, still in disbelief. "Marvolo even looked at the camera and you are still alive!" 

Harry shushed him and ducked his head, hoping no one around them had heard Ron's words. He would probably never forget that moment. Because for one second Harry thought he was done for. 

Marvolo wasn't known for his kindness and had attacked those who got too close or got in the way before. It didn't matter to the villain if it was a civilian, journalist, photographer or someone from the police force. Marvolo always knocked them out, but sometimes people ended up dead and the villlain would be long gone.

Harry closed his eyes with a groan as he dropped his head on the table with a loud thud. It hurt, but all Harry could think of was Marvolo standing there after Harry had shot that one picture. 

Then Marvolo had looked straight at him and grinned at him, making a deep bow before fading away. Harry was left standing in the mess, shocked and his heart beating far too fast. 

When he had recovered, Harry had gone back to his place, thinking that perhaps he would wake up and find it was all a dream. That there wouldn't be a picture of the super villain Marvolo on his camera. 

But when he got home, it was there. Unmistakable proof of what had happened. "Are you alright?" Ron's voice broke through his thoughts. 

Harry numbly shook his head, still not raising his head from the table. "Just kill me and end this suffering." He said even though he didn't really mean it. But to be honest Harry did consider leaving the country for the next years. 

It was a few minutes later when Ron dropped him off at his home. It was a small apartment he shared with a former classmate of his. 

Tom Riddle was a perfect housemate and Harry had never complained about anything. Tom always cleaned up his mess and never bothered him. 

But Harry hadn't seen Tom for a few days now. There had been a note stating that he was sleeping over at a colleague's house for a while. Something about a project that Harry hardly cared about. 

Harry knew Tom worked for Malfoy's enterprises, but other than that he didn't care what his roommate did.

Harry did often wonder when Tom would decide to move out, forcing Harry to find a cheaper place to rent. Alone, he couldn't afford this apartment and he had been kinda desperate when he had searched to live together with someone just to get out of his parents house. 

Ron had been willing to live together, but Harry had told his friend that he should live together with Hermione and assured his best friend that he would find someone to live with. 

It was shocking when Tom had approached him, saying he would be willing to move in with him if Harry had a place in mind. After thinking about it and hearing his parents argue with each other even more, Harry decided to accept Tom's offer. 

Now they had been living together for nearly four years and still Harry feared that one day Tom's patience would run out and he would be forced to go back to his old home. 

But despite everything Tom stayed, even when his roommate could afford a better place or go live on his own. Somewhere deep down, Harry just hoped that Tom liked his company and stayed for that reason, but then again he didn't want to delude himself. 

But when Harry opened the apartment door, shrugged off his coat while walking into the living room, he stopped in his tracks, seeing Tom seated at the table near the open kitchen. Harry had not expected to see him again so soon. "Oh, you are back." He said in greeting.

Tom looked up from whatever he was reading, placing his cup down and smiled at him. "Welcome back to you too. I did not expect to enter an empty house." Tom said in return. 

Harry shrugged, hanging his coat on the hanger in the hall. "Tea?" Tom's voice asked him. 

"No, thanks. I went out with Ron for a bit," Harry said to him as he sat down opposite to Tom. "You already finished your project?" 

Tom gave a nod while he closed the newspaper and it was then that Harry saw the headline and groaned. 

Tom's eyebrow rose as he stared down at an old picture of Harry's which he had taken for his workpass. Next to it on the front page was the picture of Marvolo he took a few days ago. "I am impressed." Tom said with a grin as he folded the paper. 

Harry leaned on his hand as he glared at the paper, hoping his gaze would be able to burn it. But sadly he didn't have any superpowers. "I hate it, you know." He muttered.

"You shouldn't," Tom said with a frown. "You are famous for doing what no one else did." 

Harry sighed, shaking his head defeatedly. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." 

"Some would say you are lucky," Tom said and Harry saw how the other was watching him. "You don't seem happy with it." 

Harry could see that Tom didn't understand it. He sighed as he tried to find the words to explain what he felt. "I am and at the same time I'm not. You have always stood in the spotlight, Tom. But unlike you, I don't like it. Everywhere I go people recognise me." 

Tom smiled at him. "Don't worry so much. It will pass. News changes every day and soon they will forget about it." 

Harry gave a small nod as he smiled back at Tom. "Thanks." 

Tom inclined his head and they talked a bit more about what happened. Harry told Tom the same things he had told Hermione and Ron. How Marvolo had stood there and bowed at him before leaving. 

How odd it had been that Marvolo hadn't destroyed his camera like he always did when he noticed photographers taking a picture. 

Tom said that it was rather strange, but Marvolo must have had a reason for letting him go free. 

Harry just had no idea what kind of reason it could possibly be. 

* * *

The next time Harry was thrown into this mess was when he was simply walking home from the grocery store. It was crowded in the streets and Harry tried not to bump into people, but it couldn't always be avoided.

"Ah, fuck." Harry cursed as he felt a sting against his hand, making him drop the bag. Several bystanders helped him pick up his stuff, and luckily there hadn't been anything breakable in it, so Harry quickly made his way home. 

With every step Harry took, he could feel his heart beating faster and his body started to sweat. It was Autumn and it wasn't hot at all. But when he suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy, Harry knew something was wrong. He needed to get back home, there was no way he would collapse on the street. 

Several people walked by, but Harry barely noticed their curious glances as he stumbled. It was when he was near the apartment that he staggered and stopped next to a tree, dropping the bag on the ground next to him. 

While Harry leaned heavily against it, he tried to breathe in and out deeply. It felt like the world around him was spinning. In the distance he could hear voices and a pair of hands roughly pulling him away from the tree, but the ringing in his head was louder. 

Weakly Harry struggled, but a gruff voice shushed him. "Easy, kid. I mean no harm. I’m with the police." 

Harry blinked, but his vision was now hazy and he just wanted to go home. But before he could protest, everything turned black. 

* * *

When Harry slowly regained consciousness, he felt a strain in his neck and as he tried to move he felt that his body wouldn't cooperate. Something was inside his mouth, making him gasp, but it came out muffled.

Keeping his breathing even through his nose and his eyes tightly shut, he focused on his hearing, but it was deadly silent around him. 

The first thing he noticed was that he was sitting on a chair, which explained the pain in his neck. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he tried to move, but found himself unable too. 

It was then he noticed ropes tying both his wrists to the chair and his ankles were tied to the legs. His glasses were gone, which made his vision hazy and he instantly felt vulnerable without his familiar glasses on his nose. 

Inwardly he cursed, many thoughts going through his mind when he knew he was kidnapped. Who would do this and hold him captive? He wasn't special in any way. 

Curious, Harry tilted his head up, ignoring the throbbing he felt. He glanced around the empty room, letting out a muffled hiss at the sharp pain in his neck from the movement. There was a door in front of him and one small window behind him.

Harry squinted his eyes, but even without his glasses he could see that the room was bare. Looking out of the window proved useless as it was one hazy blur of red. 

Hopefully red bricks, meaning that there was a house next to him. He could scream for help and hope that someone heard him, but the gag prevented it.

Harry bit down on the cloth, breathing deeply through his nose as he tried to move the chair. If he could get closer to the window or door, he could do something. Anything.

But then Harry stopped moving. This wasn't in like those movies he had seen. This was real and in most movies they always tumbled down with their chair. 

Harry looked down and shifted, the chair creaked. It wasn't that sturdy and Harry glared down at it. Was there nothing he could do? 

His heart thundered inside his chest and Harry screamed into the gag again, more out of pure frustration that he was so helpless than anything else. 

Harry didn't know; why him? His family wasn't that wealthy and he had no real enemies. Not that he knew of, at least.

Harry breathed slowly through his nose, because he knew he needed to calm down. It wouldn't do to get panicked. In fact if he panicked, it would only make matters worse. 

Harry needed to wait and see if his captor would come. Perhaps he would recognise the person or their voice. In that case he could get them thrown in jail after this. 

After this… Harry's mind came to a sudden halt. What if he didn't survive this? What if his body was dumped somewhere and never found? 

No, Harry mentally chastised himself. He would be fine. All he needed was to have some faith, strength and hopefully luck on his side. 

Harry's eyes shot open and he flinched as he heard a loud crash from somewhere underneath him, which meant he wasn't on the ground floor of the building. Someone screamed something and Harry's eyes widened further when he heard gunshots. 

He wiggled, frantically trying to get his arms free. When he suddenly heard a voice. "Ah, there you are." Harry looked up at the source of the masculine voice. There was someone standing near the closed door, clothed in black and green. 

But despite not being able to see well Harry knew who was standing there and he stiffened. 

Marvolo glided closer and Harry let out a muffled scream. "When they said they had taken something precious from me, I didn't think they meant you, little photographer." 

Harry stared wide-eyed at the villain, frozen in horror while gentle fingers grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. He faced the villain and even up close Harry was unable to see the male's features clearly. 

He did see the green mask which covered half of Marvolo's face though. Two blurry holes where the villain's eyes were and Marvolo was staring into his, without a doubt. 

Harry didn't know what the villain was looking for. But just as suddenly Marvolo let go of him. Harry blinked, wondering what Marvolo was planning to do. "Since they were nice enough to tie you up for me, I can hardly leave you now, can I?" Marvolo asked. 

Harry couldn't see it, but he had a feeling the villain was grinning down at him and between his gag he snarled, eyes narrowed. He didn't care who, as long as someone did save him. 

And if it was Marvolo, whose hands were undeniably stained with blood, then so be it. "Hm, I can't exactly understand what you are saying?" Marvolo said and Harry's frustration grew, especially when he heard running footsteps coming from behind the door. 

This couldn't be. Harry had known that Marvolo was evil, but still. On the other hand the villain gained nothing if he did save him. 

Harry sagged in the bonds. "Oh, don't look so sad." Marvolo whispered and Harry let out a yelp when the villain picked the chair up with him in it. 

A key rattled behind the door and Harry stared with horror as it opened. But the next second his stomach turned and all he could see was darkness. And yet he had a feeling he was moving, rocking as if he were on a ship.

Harry forced his eyes closed, but it didn't help as soon he felt nauseous. But he couldn't throw up with the gag in place. 

When it all stopped, Harry carefully opened his eyes. His hands and legs were freed and a familiar pair of glasses was pushed onto his nose. 

Hastily Harry grabbed the gag, pulling it out of his mouth and breathed in and out as he dropped from the chair, falling to his knees. 

"I would say you will get used to it. But then again this was a one-time occurrence." The voice of Marvolo made Harry remember he wasn't alone, even in his distress. 

Harry looked up, still heaving. Marvolo was looking down at him with a thoughtful stare. "What?" Harry managed. Getting up, he looked around and instantly knew where they were. 

This was the roof of the building where Tom and his apartment was. But how? Harry turned to face Marvolo, to find the villain gone. 

Harry trembled, staggering backwards while he looked in every direction, but there was no trace of Marvolo to be found. He clenched his hands into fists and stared down at them, he was still alive. All thanks to Marvolo. 

Part of him was grateful, but another part of him was terrified. 

* * *

Harry had always been curious about Marvolo and the odd powers the man had. Especially as Marvolo always seemed to escape, even when cornered. 

It was as if the villain could disappear into thin air and slowly but surely the British Ministry was getting scared. Marvolo made ridiculous demands and wanted to rule Great Britain. 

Harry had felt those powers up close, the surrounding darkness that seemed to shift around him. He had no idea what it had been. 

What kind of power existed in the darkness like that? In his 21 years of life Harry had read several comics with superheroes and villains. But this was an power that eluded him entirely. 

It was as if Marvolo had travelled through the darkness and they had disappeared from the odd room and the next second they were on top of the building which housed his apartment. 

That raised the next question. How did Marvolo know where to bring him? Or more exactly, where he lived?

Harry had been slightly numb when entering his and Tom's apartment that evening, not bothering to look up when he walked straight into someone. 

"Ah," Harry staggered back and looked up while Tom grabbed his arms to stop him from toppling over. "Tom!" Harry exclaimed. His roommate raised his eyebrow. "I have to tell you what just happened!" 

"Care to enlighten me where you were? Your mother even called and I had to tell her, I had no idea where you were." Tom said before Harry could utter one word. 

Harry stood gaping in the hallway, before he found his voice. "How long have I been gone?" He finally muttered. 

"More than a whole day by now. I called you in sick. Besides, your boss sucks." Tom said as he let go of Harry and took a step backwards, eyeing him. 

Harry looked down. He was dressed in the same clothes he had gone out with. A simple blue jeans, a light blue shirt and a dark hoodie. 

Harry met Tom's eyes once more. "I…" Harry didn't know what he could say. What was safe to say? If he admitted he had been kidnapped and that Marvolo had saved him, people would call him insane. 

Marvolo was a supervillain, not a superhero. There was no way Marvolo saved people.

"I stayed at Ron's." Harry said and Tom crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Care to try again? And you should know by now, I hate liars." Tom stated. 

Harry let out a groan and gestured towards the living room. He wanted to sit and preferably take a hot shower afterwards. But Tom wasn't going to let him go without a proper explanation and maybe it was good to tell at least one person. 

So Harry recalled everything and Tom asked whenever he found something unclear. Harry even told about the sting and had shown his hand. Tom's palm warm underneath his while Tom observed a tiny wound. 

"A needle most likely. You feel fine now?" Tom looked back up and nodded. 

"Whatever it was, it is out of my system now." Harry told him as he pulled his hand back and stared at the small wound. It was proof of what had occurred. 

"What do you remember from when the drug started to affect you?" Tom questioned him. 

Harry frowned, thinking back. A tree and a man's voice who said he was with the cops. When he told Tom that, his roommate's eyes narrowed. 

"A cop? But a cop would have brought you back home or to safety, at least? A cop wouldn't have kidnapped you." Tom said with a thoughtful look. 

Harry knew Tom was right and he shrugged. "For all I know, he could have been lying." 

Tom's eyes gained a faraway look at his words and Harry pushed his chair backwards, getting up. "Now if you are done questioning me, police officer Riddle. I would like to take a shower and go to sleep." 

Tom snorted. "Don't forget to call your mother." He told Harry as the black-haired male walked towards the hallway and into the bathroom. Harry groaned and raised his hand, waving at him, making Tom grin.

Tom's grin faded quickly as his fingers drummed absentmindedly on top of the table. He stared at the closed door, relieved when he heard the sounds of the shower. 

Tom had a terrible sinking feeling that this was just the start. But if those fools thought they could ever win, he would prove them just how wrong they were.

Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed Harry to take that picture. Curse his stupid feelings getting in the way. Now there was no doubt inside his mind that Dumbledore and his stupid police force would hunt Harry down again. 

He would be forced to play a hero in that case and the mere thought made Tom cringe. But it would paint them in a bad light if the public found out about the police force kidnapping someone. 

Of course, Dumbledore would turn it around and state that it was necessary because there was a link between Marvolo and Harry Potter. 

Tom leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowing at the thought of Dumbledore using Harry against him like this. He recalled when he received the news that the famous photographer Harry Potter had been kidnapped and a letter was delivered to Marvolo, left at Malfoy's enterprises. Tom had been furious. 

The letter was burned to ash and for hours he had debated what to do. It was a trap to lure him out and even though he didn't think that they would hurt Harry. The fact that they had taken him was awful enough. 

Tom's unseeing gaze focused as he heard the shower being turned off. With a heavy sigh he got up, walked to the kitchen and got ready to prepare some tea for them. These stupid worries were for another day.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvolo's first appearance and lost memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be perfectly honest with you all. The comments in the first chapter overwhelmed me, like really overwhelmed me... I really loved reading every one, so thank you very much ❤!   
>  But at the same I was stressing out, because I didn't want to let any of you down. What followed was an immense writer's block, especially for this story😅😂. 
> 
> But it gave me the time to think about this and to get an idea what I want to happen and slowly I created the story in my mind. 
> 
> And finally here we are! And I should add I made a promise to try and finish this fanfic in this month for Modoki😘❤! 
> 
> Many, many thanks to Chu, a fantastic betareader ❤❤!  
> Anyway hope you enjoy and now I am gonna hide away 😅.

**Chapter 2: The beginning**

**Potter's manor, London - 4 years ago:**

Harry thought this day would be like any other day, ordinary and kind of boring. But instead this day would go down in history. 

The morning newspaper, the Daily Prophet, was delivered like any other day. Harry went down for breakfast, seeing his father sitting at the table in the kitchen. 

His mother leaned over his shoulder, reading the newspaper with intense eyes. She was never interested in the news and rarely read the morning paper. This was what made Harry pause and his gaze briefly went to the stove, seeing that it was turned off. 

"Did something happen?" Harry asked, walking towards the table and sitting down near the wall at his usual place. 

His father seated across from him lowered the paper and greeted him with a brief smile. "Good morning." His mother also greeted him while she went back to the stove.

Harry returned the greetings and saw his father's face turn serious. "There was a break-in at Gringotts. The vault is completely emptied and there are no signs of forced entry." 

Harry frowned thoughtfully, because that seemed impossible. "Sirius will be busy with this odd case." His father muttered, dropping the newspaper with a far-away look. 

Sirius Black, his godfather, was part of the local police force of London city. Harry picked up the paper, swiftly reading the front page article. 

_'Mysterious break-in at Gringotts'_

_This morning the police stand before a mysterious case. The bank, Gringotts, has been robbed, and the largest vault inside of it was found completely empty._

_All the money, gold and jewels stored behind the large iron door has been removed. The police found a letter inside the emptied vault, but they refuse to say what is in it._

_It is a true miracle as the guards state that they didn't let anyone inside. Despite the tight security, the vault was still broken into, with no trace of the perpetrators that could be found._

_Someone, or rather something, was able to get inside, steal everything and get out again without being noticed by the guards or the security cameras._

_There are whispers going around, even within the police force, that it might be someone with superpowers, like our precious and adoring superhero Glamour and superheroines Raven and Spirit._

_If this is the case, then we are bound to see more._

_Read more about: our superheroes/superheroines on pg. 2_

_Read more about: Gringotts and the vault on pg. 3_

Harry blinked with a slight frown. It was common knowledge that the vault inside Gringotts was the largest and best guarded vault in London. Or perhaps whole Britain. 

There was no way a normal human could get inside and that was worrying. Harry's eyes trailed towards the picture that was next to the headline. 

It showed a large open door and the inside of the vault with several police officers there. It was empty without a doubt. Such a large sum of money was bound to show up somewhere. But it didn't, even when the days went by until there was no doubt that it had disappeared into the underworld of London. 

It was a day after the break-in that Sirius visited them and they first heard the name of the culprit. Sirius had read the letter that was left inside the vault and when he came over one day, he told them his fears. 

Harry listened intently, storing away any important information. "Everyone in the police force is afraid and I can't blame them. If things go downhill, at least you guys know." Sirius had started and Harry couldn't recall ever seeing his godfather so serious before. 

They were gathered in the living room, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, three childhood friends of his father’s, sat together on the large couch. 

His mother and father sat on the other, smaller couch and Harry had grabbed a wooden chair from the kitchen, placing it in front of the television. The wooden coffee table was in the middle, filled with a few homemade biscuits and a kettle with tea. 

The tea was forgotten however as they all listened to Sirius. "You know about the letter we found, right? Inside the vault." Sirius asked, looking at them all. 

They all nodded and his godfather let out a deep sigh. "The letter is from someone who calls himself Marvolo. In it, the villain claims he will change the world as we know it, and not even our superheroes or the police can stop him." 

This was worrying in itself, but it seemed that Sirius wasn't finished yet. "This Marvolo even claims that the superhero Glamour is fake and he is going to reveal the government's secrets, bringing them down." 

"Government secrets?" Peter asked worryingly. 

Sirius nodded gravely and Harry saw all of their eyes flicker to Remus, who grimaced and shook his head. They didn't say any words, but still, Harry felt that a lot has been said in the silent exchange. 

"A lot of people fear those with superpowers and if this gets out…" Sirius said quietly. 

They all knew how horrible it would be. But Harry was curious. "Do you know anything about these government secrets Marvolo wrote about?" 

Sirius looked over to him and his mother interrupted. "No, Harry," She said in a gentle voice. "It is best if you stay out of this." 

"I know nothing. I know police chief Albus holds meetings with a select group of police officers and sometimes even with Minister Kingsley. But I know nothing of what they really do." Sirius said, ignoring Lily's disapproving glare.

Harry once more had a feeling that a lot remained unsaid as he glanced over at Remus, who was looking down at his lap with a faraway look. 

"What are you not telling me?" Harry wondered out aloud. They all looked at him and even Remus raised his head. 

Harry looked at him and Remus forced a kind smile on his face while he said. "Don't worry about it, Harry."

Harry pursed his lips at the dismissive reply, feeling like he was a kid amidst them. Even though he was young, he had already witnessed how awful people could be. 

He wasn’t as naive as he was before, especially because he had seen how those with powers had been treated when they were found. Harry would never forget how the police shot down a child of his age. The boy had been 13 and the officer which had shot him had been put in handcuffs and was in prison now. But he could never forget how the man had screamed that all of those demons should be killed. His mother had been hysterical and tried to pull him away, but he had seen enough to know what people were capable off… 

And even then history lessons taught them about Gellert Grindelwald who had been a perfect example of how dangerous humans could be. Grindelwald had effectively blown away part of London after not getting what he wanted. The southern part was completely destroyed and more than 200 people had died that day.  
  
It was before Harry had been born, but still he had seen the imprint it had left. Every school would visit the place at least once and see the monument with the victim names left in the ruins. Harry guessed it was to show them the horrors of those with powers. But the supervillain was safely locked away in Azkaban now. 

Now it seemed like another one was rising. It should horrify him, but honestly, Harry was only mildly intrigued. It was pretty courageous to stand up against the government like this. It made Harry wonder who this Marvolo was. 

* * *

Harry was on his way to school and when he reached the school gate he heard a familiar voice. "Have you heard? The one who broke into the vault is still running free." Harry briefly glanced up, seeing Dean and Seamus standing close to each other. 

Harry slowed down, listening when Seamus spoke. "Yes, it is madness. The vault is so heavily guarded and protected. It should be impossible," Dean agreed and shook his head in disbelief. 

Seamus's tone got softer as he asked. "Do you think it is one of them?" 

"It has to be…" Dean muttered. "There is no other explanation." Harry saw how frightened they looked while he walked towards the entrance door. The schoolyard was filled with students already, deep in conversations, and the hottest topic was the break-in last weekend. 

Those with superpowers were either feared or admired. Harry wondered where the line was drawn between the two. He met up with Hermione and Ron, his two friends, who were already in the canteen. 

"Morning." Harry muttered as he slid down on the empty place next to Ron. Hermione who was sitting straight across Ron briefly smiled at him before all hell broke loose.

"You have heard, haven't you?" Hermione whispered. 

Harry snorted. "Honestly I think everyone in London has heard." 

"It has to be someone with superpowers. There is no other way." Hermione stared fiercely. She was right of course, but still. 

"But can you imagine all the money taken from that vault?" Ron asked, looking at them. 

Harry nodded. "It will be a lot. I wonder what they are planning to do with such a large amount." 

"I don't think we will ever find out," Hermione muttered with a frown. "Whoever has done it will probably keep low." 

"What kind of ability do you think this person has?" Harry asked, because he had been wondering about it all the way to school. 

Hermione shook her head. "Some kind of power to walk through walls? Or teleportation. Because no one had seen anything." 

"It could also be that the guard's memories were erased, like Glamour's power," Ron added thoughtfully. 

Harry nodded. All of these options were possible. But he suspected they won't find out anytime soon. A few seconds later the bell rang, signalling the first class for the day was about to start. 

Harry got up, grabbing his bag and swinging it on his shoulder. All students were walking to the door towards the different classrooms. "Ugh. I hate that Mondays always start with math," Ron complained. "It is far too early."

Harry's lips curved upwards at his friend's muttering. "I am really surprised you are on time for a change. I think professor Quirrell will be glad to see you again." Hermione said with a disapproving gaze at Ron. 

Harry heard Ron groan loudly. "Percy is back home and he woke me up. Seriously I hate my brothers." 

"Seriously I would love having a sibling." Harry teased his best friend and Ron shot him a brief glare. 

"Believe me. After one day, you won't want them anymore." Ron said and Hermione sighed. 

"At least your older brother is responsible. You could learn a thing or two from him, Ronald." Hermione walked faster when she finished doling out her advice, and Harry and Ron slowly came to a halt. 

"She called me Ronald again. Harry, please say I heard it wrong." Ron almost pleaded and Harry inwardly winced. 

Shrugging he said. "I would be lying if I said that. Maybe it just slipped out," He offered, but he saw Ron's defeated look and knew it was useless. Harry smiled sadly as he slapped Ron's shoulder. "It will be fine, you'll see." 

Whenever Hermione used Ron's full name, she was irritated by his behaviour and Harry knew that his friend had a big crush on Hermione, but was too scared to tell her. 

Instead Ron claimed he was content with just being friends, because Hermione would never see anything in a loser like him. 

Harry had disagreed but had been unable to change Ron's mind. So they just walked in circles around each other and Harry could only watch on helplessly. Because he had tried to drop hints and Hermione, clever girl, had caught them. But eventually she had said that Ron should at least have the courage to admit it to her. 

And Harry wondered if Ron ever would. They entered the classroom and Harry walked to his seat in the middle. Ron already sat down on the desk next to his and Hermione was leaning against his desk. She always sat in front of the class, no matter what, but often lingered near their desks before class started. 

"I wonder what the police and government are going to do now?" Hermione wondered out loud. 

"If it is a supervillain, then they will find and capture them." Ron muttered while grabbing his book from bag and placing it on his desk. 

Harry hummed and glanced up when he heard Cho shout Tom's name by the door. A few seconds later Tom Riddle entered the classroom. 

Harry watched how Cho glued herself to his side, simply ignoring Riddle's scowl as his personal space was invaded. "Have you heard? There has been a break-in, Tom. In the biggest and most secure vault!" Cho nearly yelled. 

Harry suppressed a grin while he saw Riddle untangle Cho from his side and say. "I do believe everyone has heard that news, Chang." Riddle said and then he just walked towards the window, leaving behind a pouting Cho and a group of giggling girls. 

Harry watched Riddle until he sat down two rows in front of him near the window. As if feeling his gaze, Riddle looked up and over his shoulder. 

Harry didn't envy him. Well, sometimes he did. Riddle was handsome with his dark brown hair which was always neat and only curled at the end. He had high cheekbones and his skin looked like it was made of marble, light as if he could easily break, but Harry didn't think it would be easily to get Riddle to his knees. And not forgetting those dark intense eyes that were staring at him.

No one was surprised when the school paper claimed Riddle was one of the hottest guys in the school. But Harry always felt like there was a mysterious air around Riddle. Even though their health check-up when they were 11 proved that Riddle held no powers, just like all of them. 

The school nurse Aurora Sinistra had the ability to feel powers and every child was checked at a young age. Harry didn't know what would happen if a child was found with superpowers, but there hadn't been any found in years, which he always thought was odd. Were powers dying out in people? 

Harry grinned at Riddle and he saw Riddle's eyebrows raise, but the corner of his lips curled the tiniest bits upwards. 

"Harry, what do you think?" Hermione calling his name made him look up and look at her confused. He had missed a part of the conversation and Hermione disapprovingly frowned down at him. 

"Sorry, what?" He asked with a sheepish smile. 

She sighed, but continued anyway. "If they catch the culprit they will instantly send them to Azkaban. Don't you think?" 

Harry shuddered at the mention of the prison name. He remembered a trip to the place a few years ago. It was a warning to those with superpowers that they could easily be locked away. "Yeah, I guess…" Harry mumbled, thinking he was glad that he had no powers at all. 

Hermione opened her mouth but she was interrupted by the teacher's voice. "Good morning class. Please go to your seats." Quirrell greeted them as he closed the door and walked over to his desk.

Harry followed Hermione as she walked to the front row and sat down. His eyes trailed back towards Riddle, who was sitting sideways, softly talking to Malfoy who was seated behind him. 

Riddle's eyes glanced towards him for one brief second and Harry looked away, focusing on Quirrell as he started to call out the attendance list. But his mind was far away, thinking about the black-walled prison on the island in the northern sea.

Azkaban was a place where you don't want to end up. Those considered dangerous with their superpowers were locked away in there, the first one being Gellert Grindelwald.

Their powers blocked and taken away from them. No one had any idea how they managed to block those superpowers, but there they were just normal people. 

Harry felt the same dreary feeling go over him when he had first stepped into the prison, just by simply thinking about it. They had only seen the outer walls and none of the inmates, but the area seemed to be filled with despair and it left a lasting impression on him.

It struck Harry then and there that it was wrong. No one deserved to be locked away like that simply because they were different. But the government stated it was for their own safety and the prison remained. No matter how many people were against this, the government claimed that those inside Azkaban were murderers and dangerous. Sirius however had told them that there were inmates in Azkaban who were innocent and had truly done nothing wrong. 

Math went by fast and Harry's mind was still whirling from the thoughts of the new unknown supervillain, so he had been unable to focus on anything. 

As expected, the break-in last weekend was the talk of London and even the students were hyped about it. Hermione was lost in thought, wanting to know how someone could get in and out like that and what the stolen money could possibly be used for. 

But in the end everyone reached the same horrifying conclusion: it was impossible without superpowers. Harry had not mentioned Sirius's visit to anyone, knowing it was sensitive information, but he could not stop thinking about it. 

Superpowers were pretty rare nowadays. A few select people possessed such powers, like Glamour, Clockwork, Moony and Spirit. They were the superheroes and protected them. 

Then there were the famous supervillains, though they laid low: the Ice Prince, Rift, Weather and suddenly there was a new person which was not entirely human. And it was obvious that this new person didn't have any good intentions.

Harry feared it was just the start and he was proven right when a few days later another news article stirred everything up. 

A picture of Marvolo's letter was shown in the Daily Prophet, the headline above it read: _'A new supervillain has risen.'_

Fear and terror quickly spread and Albus Dumbledore and Minister Kingsley promised to capture Marvolo before anything bad would happen.

That evening Sirius once more visited them with grave news. The government and police had not given Marvolo's letter to the newspaper, because they didn't want to spread fear and yet somehow the press had gotten their hands on a copy.

"You mean to tell us that whoever this Marvolo is, they want the public to know about them?" Lily asked. 

Harry held his breath, crouched down by the door. His parents had sent him away, but he wanted to hear what was being said. So he had resorted to eavesdropping…

"Yes, I am afraid so." Sirius muttered and a heavy silence fell. Harry could feel the thumping of his heart, far too loud in the silence and he didn't dare move. 

"That isn't good…" Harry heard his father say softly. The rest of the sentence was inaudible for him, but he agreed with his father.

It wasn't good because Marvolo had already installed a lot of fear and unease inside the city. What if the government was wrong and this Marvolo was right? Harry frowned at the thought, carefully pulling away from the door and tiptoeing up the stairs. 

Hermione might be right. Everything was going to change. 

* * *

It was during the chaos with Marvolo's letter in the newspaper that Harry had reached a limit.

"I really want to move out. It feels like my mother is suffocating me," Harry complained to Ron. "Just this morning she was like, watch your shoelaces! Of course I tied them extra well, but really, does she have to be like that?"

Ron snorted, before he turned serious. "I am sorry that I can't help you. I really can't afford it. My parents are barely able to pay their rent, let alone mine if I move out." 

"I know, Ron," Harry sighed as they stopped near the women's restroom, waiting for Hermione. "Jobs are scarce and we should be glad we have a roof above our heads." 

"But seriously try to find a roommate?" Ron suggested. 

Harry frowned at his friend. "Seriously, who except you, would want to live with me?" 

"No one, Potter." A familiar voice said with a low chuckle and Harry fixed Malfoy with a glare, seeing Riddle stand next to the blonde with a disinterested look. 

"No one asked you, blonde ferret." Ron grumbled next to him. Harry was aware of the rising tension, especially when he saw Malfoy tense and then sneering at Ron. 

"You can move in with me." The casual way in which Riddle said made Harry stare at him open-mouthed. 

Even Malfoy seemed surprised. "Tom, are you serious?" 

Harry ignored Malfoy looking at him as if he was nothing. Therefore he didn't miss Riddle's glare at the blonde and the way Malfoy backed away. 

"Yes, of course I am, Draco." Riddle said coldly and Harry gave a quick glance at Ron, seeing his best friend was just as confused about this all. 

Malfoy shook his head and glared at him, but then he turned away and left. Harry looked back towards Riddle and wondered if he had just gotten lost in some kind of twisted reality or dream. 

"I will wait for you at the school gate later today." Riddle said and then he too walked away. Hermione stepped into his line of view with a curious look. 

"So you are going to live together with Riddle?" She asked and Harry hadn't even known she had been there and heard it all. 

Honestly Harry hadn't said yes yet. Mostly because Riddle had taken him by surprise. "It must be some stupid prank." Ron muttered staring down the hallways where Malfoy and Riddle had disappeared. 

"I don't think so. Riddle seemed serious." Hermione whispered thoughtfully. At moments like this Harry wished he was as clever as Riddle or Hermione, so he had an inkling on what the hell was going on. 

"So, are you going to go?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged. 

"I have got nothing to lose, have I? Who knows, maybe Riddle is a perfect roommate." Harry was truly considering accepting Riddle's offer, if only to get away from his nagging mother. He really loves her, but some days he wanted a bit more freedom. 

She was so damn overprotective sometimes.

* * *

**Harry and Tom's apartment- p** **resent time:**

Harry looked at the paper, wondering why he even kept it. Marvolo's face was staring back at him from the picture he had taken. Wrong place, wrong time… if only he had ignored that anonymous note, this picture wouldn't exist. 

Absentmindedly he picked at the corner of the newspaper, lost in his thoughts. A knock on his bedroom door made him jump and he turned his chair. "Yes?" It could only be Tom. 

The door opened and Tom stood in the doorway, eyeing him. "Are you alright?" His roommate asked, his dark eyes briefly gazing at the newspaper. 

"I am fine," Harry replied. When Tom looked unconvinced he quickly added. "I just got a bit lost in some memories. I mean sometimes I can hardly believe Marvolo has been active for like 4 years, you know?" 

Tom gave a small nod. "Yes, time went by rather quickly. We have been roommates for 4 years too." 

Harry laughed at the memories of them checking out possible apartments. "Yeah. It feels like things were easier back then. I was just a reporter for the school paper and not the Daily Prophet." 

Tom hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, things were far easier back then." Harry saw that Tom's gaze briefly unfocused and knew that his roommate had been lost in memories too. 

"Does it scare you, Tom?" Harry questioned. 

Tom frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Harry hesitated, unsure how to proceed. "You know perhaps Marvolo will one day overrule the Ministry and rule Great Britain. Does that thought scare you?" 

"No," Tom said with a shake of his head. Harry stared at him, seeing that there was something else Tom wanted to say. But then the phone in the living room rang and the moment was gone. "I will pick it." 

Harry got up and followed him while Tom walked to the phone and grabbed it, greeting the person on the other side. Tom turned to him. "Yeah, he is here. Harry, it is for you." 

Harry sighed, having a suspicion who it was while he walked over to Tom. Tom confirmed his suspicions when he covered the handset of the phone and softly mouthed: _'your mother.'_

Harry muttered his thanks and took the phone from Tom, his free hand already playing with the cord. "Hello." Harry said, seeing Tom move towards his room, giving him some privacy. He smiled gratefully at Tom and saw his roommate flash a smile back before the door closed. 

"Harry!" His mother yelled through the phone, making him wince at her loud tone. "Where have you been? We couldn't get a hold of you and even Tom had no idea where you were." 

There was no way he could tell her the truth. She already worried a lot about him and it would only make matters worse. "I stayed at Ron's," At his mother’s continued silence, he went on, needing to convince her. "It was rather late and I stayed there, but I hadn't told Tom. I completely forgot." 

Harry heard his mother sigh. "Are you sure you are alright?" She sounded concerned and yet resigned. 

"Yeah, I am fine, mom," Harry groaned before changing the topic. "How are things at home?" 

"Same old, same old. Your father has been busy and I am still trying to finish my book." She told him. 

Harry smiled, shifting and standing more comfortably, placing his back against the wall next to the small dresser where the phone stood. "I hope you included my favourite dinner and dessert in it." 

His mother laughed. "Of course. Those were some of the first ones I added." Harry closed his eyes with a content smile, hoping that his mother succeeded. 

Her biggest wish was to create a cookbook and she had been working on it for one year. Soon she would be ready to search for any editors and publishers.

"That's great, mom. I hope you will make it work. If you need help with photos, I will be more than happy." Harry said and he could hear his mother's delighted laugh. His smile widened, hearing her laugh like that. 

"I will let you know. I have faith you will make beautiful pictures for my book." His mother's voice grew soft and unsure and Harry felt the brief tension. "How are you faring with your newfound fame?" She asked softly. 

His mother already knew how he loathed it. "I've been…" Harry stopped, unable to lie to her like always. Whenever he tried to lie, she always seemed to know the truth anyway. She called it mother instinct and honestly Harry didn't know what else it could be. "I could be better, but luckily it is not as awful as first." He finally settled on. 

His mother sighed and Harry's eyes glanced towards Tom's closed door. "Eventually they will forget about it. Did your boss give you any trouble lately?" 

Harry snorted and his lips curled upwards while he said. "When doesn't she? Honestly I still believe she is the devil incarnate, only in a female form." 

His mother laughed. "Well, Skeeter will never change." 

Harry agreed. "How is dad?" He then asked, hoping to change the subject away from him and his job. 

"He is fine, busy with work like always." She said in a tired voice. Harry hummed, knowing that his dad was often away from home. He owned a barbershop which he had inherited from his father Fleamont. 

Harry knew his father wanted him to take over the family business, but honestly he had always wanted to be a reporter or photographer. Cutting hair, trimming and shaving just held no appeal for him. 

"Work is going fine then?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, yes. Some days he complains, especially when he has some troublesome customers," His mother muttered. "We will call later, so you two can catch up too." 

"Yeah, that is fine." Harry agreed. 

"Oh, that reminds me. Are you planning to visit grandpa Frank? He has been asking about you." His mother questioned. 

Harry barely surprised a wince. "I will see if I can visit him sometime next week, mom. How is he?" 

His mother sighed. "He keeps forgetting where he is and doesn't understand that my mom is long gone. I wonder if he will even recognize you, Harry." She told him sadly. 

Harry nodded, but then realised she couldn't see and muttered. "I will let you know." His fingers wrapped around the phone cord, thinking about his grandfather and dementia. Or memory loss in particular and how they suspected Glamour was the one behind it all.

Soon after they said their goodbyes, his mother promised to call him again later next week and Harry placed the phone back. 

Harry too wondered if grandpa Frank still knew who he was. But it was a miracle in itself that he kept asking about him. 

Harry knew the least he could do was pay his grandfather a visit. He had spent so much time there when he was younger. At least the Evans weren't as strict as the Potters. There always had been a no play and no fun rule at the Potter household. 

A sad smile formed on his face thinking back on the tales which grandpa Frank always told him. Harry always liked it to stay the nights over when his mother needed to help out at her parents' house. They were welcomed with warm hugs and kind smiles. 

Grandmother Emmeline would have cookies ready and would always slip a few into his bag before he left again. When she had passed away suddenly, the whole family had been devastated. His mother had cried and cried. It was the first and only time Harry had seen his mother cry, but it had left a lasting impact. 

Harry had just turned 9 and he didn't know what to do to help his mother. He just hugged her more often, in hopes of mending the pain. But the sadness in her and grandpa's eyes remained for a few years at least. But life went on and visits to the graveyard were suddenly included. 

Harry looked when he heard Tom's door open. Tom stopped, seeing him still standing next to the telephone. "Harry?" 

Harry let out a breath and felt his eyes start to water. It was as if all the tension of the past days was flowing out and he couldn't stop it. 

Tom lingered at the bedroom door and Harry laughed, but it sounded half like a sob. His eyes were tearing up and he felt so small. 

Quickly he dried the stray tears with his sleeves and managed to stain his glasses. "I am fine." He muttered. 

Tom had walked closer and was standing in front of him now. Harry could see him frown and he shook his head, not wanting Tom to see him like this. 

"I will be fine." Harry told him with a determined nod. It wasn't the end of the world, but still, it sucked. 

"I have no doubt you will be. But if you ever need someone," Tom hesitated and raised his hand. Tom froze, looking a bit unsure and then gently patted him on his arm. For one second Harry thought Tom was going to hug him and he was shocked that he actually wanted it to happen. Instead Tom sighed and took a step backwards, standing at a polite distance. "I am there for you. As your roommate, I have your back." 

Harry smiled albeit sadly, ignoring the fluttering inside of him. He could see Tom was sincere in his offer and that was all that mattered. "Thank you," Harry felt as if there was a lump in his throat, not understanding why the offer touched him so. "Same for you, Tom. If you ever need anything from me, let me know. Even if you only need to rant about the Malfoys." 

Tom let out a soft laugh and Harry felt the awkward and strange feelings leave him. "Thank you. How are things at your elders’ house?" Tom asked while he walked to the kitchen and poured water into the kettle. 

"Same as always. How about your mother?" Harry grabbed the tea from the cabinet. 

"She is fine. I spoke with Tonks and she told me that they are planning a trip to Glasgow for 2 weeks." Tom said, putting the kettle on the stove. 

"Let me guess: your father is paying." Harry questioned with a small grin as he picked two cups from another cabinet. 

Tom chuckled and hummed. "Of course. After how he treated my mother and me, he’d better pay." 

Harry was walking to the table and stopped, looking over his shoulder to Tom. But Tom was staring at the kettle, arms crossed protectively over his chest and his stance was rigid. 

"Are you ever going to tell me what exactly happened?" Harry asked softly. He knew something bad must have happened, because Tom had made it perfectly clear that he hated his father. And the first time when he had seen Harry's, Tom had been polite but distant. 

Harry, however, had seen Tom's envious and curious looks. Harry didn't know what it felt like to have a bad bond with your father. Yes, sometimes his father and him argued and he wasn't always happy with his father's decisions. But never did he think of breaking their bond. 

"There is not much to tell honestly," Tom muttered with a scowl. "The bastard loathed me, claiming that I should have never been born." 

Harry's mouth opened in shock at those words. Because it must have hurt to hear that you were unwelcome or an accident. "For what it is worth, I am glad you do exist, Tom." 

Harry saw Tom's gaze shot up from the kettle, dark eyes staring into his. "Thanks." 

Harry honestly didn't know what to say. "Don't worry about it, Harry. He is in my past and doesn't belong in my present or future." Tom said, picking up the kettle when it started to whistle. 

"But still… he is your father." Harry immediately knew he said something wrong, because Tom froze and even though Harry couldn't see his face, he saw how tight his grip was on the kettle. 

"No, he is not," Tom got out and poured the hot water into a cup. Harry watched as Tom put the kettle back down. "I am going to rest in my room. Don't disturb me." 

"Tom!" Harry called out, but Tom ignored him and the door of Tom's bedroom slamming shut sounded far too loud. 

Harry stood in the middle of the room, staring at the single cup filled with hot water. Walking over to it, he picked it up and poured the water through the drain. He didn't want tea right now after what happened. He should apologise, but it was obvious Tom didn't want to talk to him at all right now. 

Harry sighed, carding his hand through his hair. ' _Me and my stupid mouth.'_

He would make it up to Tom later or better yet right now. His green eyes briefly glanced at the closed door and he wanted nothing more to walk up to it and apologise. So he did. 

When Harry stopped near the door he sighed. "I am sorry, Tom. That was really stupid of me. I can't even imagine what you must have felt and probably still feel." 

Harry only heard silence and he closed his eyes in defeat. "Dammit, Tom. I am sorry. I don't have a prick as a father." 

The door opened and Harry looked up, seeing Tom sigh. "Be glad about that. Your father really loves you. Be grateful for it." 

Harry straightened and gave a brief nod. "I am. I do realise that not everyone is so fortunate, you know." 

Tom nodded. "Well the saying is right. We only appreciate what we had when it's gone," Tom walked past him, closing the bedroom door and strode into the kitchen again. "You threw the water away," Tom shook his head while he grabbed the now empty cup. "I now truly believe you are stupid, Harry. That is such a waste..." 

Harry was first confused at Tom's words, but when he saw the small teasing grin on his roommate's face, it turned into anger. "You bastard!" He yelled at Tom, which only made Tom laugh and Harry felt his own lips curve upwards at the sound of laughter echoing through the room. 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Empath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't like Tom worrying over him after his kidnapping. Luna reveals that she knows a lot more and Tom hates that she can see right through him.  
> Harry visits his grandfather together with his mom and he gets the chance to do an exclusive interview, in Azkaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, happy birthday Modoki ❤! As promised a chapter is posted on your birthday.
> 
> This chapter is a lot nicer and sweeter than the next one, so I am kinda glad I got stuck with it 😅... I didn't like posting a sad chapter on your birthday. 
> 
> Second, many thanks to Fia and Caty for beta-reading this one ❤!

**Chapter 3: The Empath**

**Present time - Tom and Harry's apartment:**

"Seriously, Tom. Don't you have anything better to do?" Harry complained, while grabbing his camera and hanging it around his neck. 

"No, I have not," Tom replied and Harry glared at him, seeing how he was standing there all cool against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "Just humor me, Harry." 

When Tom had said yesterday evening that he wouldn't let him go alone to work the next day, Harry hadn't thought much about it. He really believed Tom was joking, but this morning Tom was up early, had prepared breakfast for them both and said once more that he will drop Harry off at work. 

"If I want a nagging mother, I will go back and live with my parents," Harry muttered, glaring at his roommate more fiercely. Of course Tom was not bothered by it and Harry's glare faded away. "Tom, please don't do this." He sighed, shaking his head and hoping Tom understood why. 

"I am just worried about you. Besides where is the harm in dropping you off at work? We can take my car so you don't have to take the subway,” Tom reasoned with a frown. 

Harry was touched that Tom was worried, but really. "I am not some damsel in distress," Harry groaned. "Besides at this hour traffic is awful and don't you need to work?" 

Tom sighed, closing his eyes and Harry saw Tom's long fingers tapping against his arm. Probably to calm his nerves. "Just for this week? After that you can go to your work on your own again." Tom really tried to reason with him and Harry tightened his grip on his bag string on his shoulder. 

"Okay, one week only," Harry agreed begrudgingly. Tom smiled, seeming pleased with it and Harry let out an irritated groan. "Well, get moving. If I am late, I blame you." 

Harry walked towards the front door, grabbing the keys on his way out from the small dresser in the hallway. He heard Tom follow him and the rustling of another set of keys being grabbed from the bowl on the dresser. 

Opening the door Harry stepped out and sideways, giving Tom enough room to move out. He waited impatiently for Tom to put on his coat and when Tom finally walked out of the door, Harry closed it. 

"Don't worry. I will make sure you will be on time," Tom said to him. 

Harry snorted. "How? Are you gonna stop time or what? Because otherwise I don't see how we will manage to arrive there on time." 

Tom chuckled. "No such thing. That would be rather amazing though." 

Harry agreed as they walked down the stairs of the building. "It is impressive. Clockwork's powers are very intriguing. I mean can you imagine being able to stop time at will and to actually travel through it." 

Tom hummed next to him, while they stepped outside. Harry glanced at the sky, seeing and feeling a small drops of rain fall down. "I do wonder where Clockwork and the other Superheroes disappeared to. I still feel like Marvolo has a hand in it. Funny that only Glamour seems useless enough that Marvolo left him alone." 

"It could be," Tom commented while he opened the car door. 

Harry slipped inside and Tom closed the door. He followed Tom's movements until his roommate opened the other car door and sat down next to him. "I never can tell what you actually think," Harry told him with a slight frown. 

Tom looked over at him. "About these heroes you look up to?" he questioned him. 

"Yes, them too. But Marvolo and the supervillains as well. I have interviewed a fair share of people, but none as tight-lipped as you, Tom," Harry said. Tom's replies were always short and he was quick to drop the subject if he could. 

"I don't like to talk about it, I guess," Tom muttered with a shrug, while he started the car. As he drove onto the street he added, "Bad memories." 

Harry wondered if it had something to do with Tom's father. Did the man perhaps have secret powers and used them on Tom? The thought was disturbing in itself and Harry didn't want to pry. 

After last time, Harry knew that Tom's father was a subject best avoided. The drive to the Daily Prophet office was uneventful and silent, until Tom had turned the radio on. 

Harry listened to the songs they played, lost in his thoughts. In just a few days he would be visiting grandpa Frank Evans. 

And many different scenarios kept running through his mind. Harry really hoped his grandfather would recognise both his mother and him. But in reality he was prepared for it if that wasn't the case. His mood dropped and he was relieved when they neared the tall building of the Daily Prophet. 

Glancing at the clock in the car Harry sighed. Right on time to get a lecture from Skeeter. "Thanks," he muttered when Tom stopped near the building and Harry unfastened his seatbelt. 

"No problem," Tom said. "I will go grocery shopping later, is there anything you need?" 

"No, I think I am fine," Harry said opening the door and stepping out, only to see familiar blonde hair. Luna had stopped, seeing him get out and smiled brightly while walking over to him. 

"Good morning, Harry. Are you feeling better?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I am fine now," Harry told her and he saw her light blue eyes stare into his. But then her gaze shifted and she was looking past him to Tom. 

"Oh, is this the roommate you always speak about?" Luna asked, while Tom waved one last time and Harry and Luna both waved back. After that Tom drove off and Harry watched the car disappear in the traffic. 

"Yes, he is being an utter bastard, right now," Harry complained with a groan as he and Luna walked into the building. 

"Oh, worry can be such an irritating disease," Luna laughed softly and the sound made Harry relax. "He doesn't mean any harm," she said with a kind smile. 

"No, I know that, but..." Harry trailed off as they reached the elevators and waited with the other staff until one of the two arrived. 

Currently one was on the 10th floor and the other going down from the 4th. "But it irritates you to be treated as if you are a child," Luna finished. 

Harry sighed. Luna had always been able to read him. "Yeah, it does," he admitted. 

"They can't help being worried. You always find yourself in some kind of trouble," Luna said in a strangely serious tone. 

Harry looked over at her, but her eyes were fixed on the red numbers indicating where the elevators were. And yet Harry couldn't help but feel like she knew. Like she knew about his kidnapping even though he had only told Tom. 

"Luna." He wanted to ask her, but she smiled sadly. 

"No worries. No one knows, but a little birdie told me," Luna said casually and when she glanced over to him, he knew for certain. "Would you like to drink after work?" she asked and Harry saw she was a bit hesitant to ask. 

Harry nodded mutely, still in shock at her words and the hidden meaning and why she wanted to go drink something after work. Luna smiled at him as they entered the elevator. 

"Good," Luna said seeing his shocked expression that rendered him speechless. "The walls have ears, especially the upper floors," she whispered into his ear while she stood close next to him. 

Harry inclined his head a tiny bit to let her know he understood. The work day went by slow and during lunch Harry didn't see Luna anywhere, wondering where she was and what she knew and more importantly how. Today he was busy with editing after getting a scolding from his boss Skeeter. She had said he would do indoor work today. Harry loathed that the most, because he wanted to be out there, recording what was happening in the city.

When the day finally ended, Luna was waiting for him just outside the building. She was reading a magazine called the Squibbler. 

Harry had vaguely heard of it and remembered Ginny once saying it was full of spiritual nonsense. "Hello Luna." Harry walked up to her and the blond lowered the magazine, smiling at him. 

"Hello Harry." Her soft airy voice always managed to enchant him a bit. "I was thinking we could go to my place? Or yours if you prefer?" 

Harry was taken by surprise. "We could go to mine. Though I believe my roommate is home." 

Luna hummed. "My father is always home, but he won't bother us. We have to take the subway downtown." 

Harry nodded, and belatedly realised that Tom would get immensely worried if he didn't show up at home. "Wait, perhaps it is better if we go to my place. Tom will worry when I am not back in time." 

Luna didn't mind the change and only said that her father knew she always came home. "I think Tom won't mind driving you back home if it gets too late. You can call your father from our house to say you are coming home a bit later." Harry smiled at her, hoping that it won't be a problem. 

It was all fine and half an hour later, they were at the apartment building. Luna was laughing even though they were soaking wet because of the heavy rainfall. 

Her laughter was as contagious as always and Harry couldn't help but smile as they quickly entered the building. Ascending the 3 stairs, Harry looked at Luna. "Thank you, Luna." There was something about her which made him forget all his worries and troubles. 

She simply smiled at him while he unlocked the door and they entered the hallway. "I will get some towels. I fear I don't have any dry clothes for you though," Harry said to her while dropping his keys in the bowl and stepping into the door on his right. 

"Harry?" Tom's voice came from the living room. 

"Yes, Tom." Harry walked back into the hallway, giving one pair of towels to Luna who greeted Tom. 

"Ah, you are Harry's coworker." Tom walked up to Luna with a polite smile. "Nice to meet you. I’m Tom Riddle." 

"Luna Lovegood," Luna introduced herself as she accepted Tom's handshake. "I have heard a lot about you." 

Harry's eyes widened and he looked to Luna and then to Tom. What could he say? Yes, he had told Luna a lot but he hadn't expected her to just outright say something like that. 

Tom however recovered quickly and laughed lowly. "Hopefully nothing bad?" He questioned, grinning at Harry while he let go of Luna's hand. 

"Of course not." Luna said with a bright smile and Harry wanted the floor to swallow him. 

They made their way to the living room while Luna did her best to dry her blonde curls and Harry just messed up his wet hair even more. 

Tom had found an old sweater which Luna could wear for the time being and Harry found some of his old jogging trousers, while they hung out her clothes to dry. 

When they were seated at the table with a cup of tea and spaghetti that Tom had prepared, Harry turned to face Luna. "You don't mind that Tom hears what you wanted to talk about?" he asked her. 

Harry saw Luna's blue-silver eyes stare at Tom and even though she had never met him before she said. "No, I trust him." 

Harry blinked, glancing over at Tom, who didn't seem shocked at her statement, but looked instead curious.

"Okay," Harry muttered and looked at Luna, waiting patiently for her to begin. 

"I've never told anyone before, but I feel that times are changing." For the first time since Harry had known Luna, he saw her cast her gaze down and she looked so small and unsure. "I am relieved that I grew up outside of London." 

Harry didn't need to hear much more. Children living in London were checked at a young age, but there was no way they could check the whole continent. 

Luna had powers and even though he suspected as much from what she had said this morning, but now he was certain. "Luna…" Harry said softly. 

He didn't know what to say. He was glad she was sitting here and not in Azkaban. He felt touched that she trusted him and Tom with this information. 

Luna smiled, but it still didn't reach her eyes as it usually did. "I am grateful," she whispered. "Grateful that even though you don't understand, you don't look down on me." 

Harry smiled at her. "You are my friend, powers or not. It doesn't change a thing." 

Luna relaxed and looked at Tom. Harry followed her gaze. Tom smiled. "A friend of Harry is a friend of mine," he said to her and Harry flashed a brief smile at Tom. 

"Thank you," Luna seemed honestly relieved. "Luckily I could easily hide my powers." 

Harry had never noticed anything odd around Luna, but then again he always felt at ease near her. Luna as if reading his thoughts looked at him with a kind smile. "I am an empath and I can speak to animals." 

"An empath?" Harry had heard of it before, but he didn't know what Luna could do with it. 

"It means I can sense the emotions from people and animals and I can often tell if they are lying or sincere," Luna explained. 

"Wow," Harry muttered and took a glance at Tom, who was staring at Luna with an odd expression. "That is… impressive." 

"Well, I learned to live with it. But believe me some days it can really drain my energy," Luna said with a sigh. 

Harry felt the mood grow tense and he saw Luna looking down at her hands, perhaps lost in memories or thinking. "But talking to animals?" 

Luna looked up at him and nodded, a small smile curving on her lips. "Yes. That is how I knew about you being abducted. A few birds saw it happen and when I heard their vague description, I had a feeling it was you. What happened?" 

Harry didn't know what how to explain it. But simply told her that he got injected with something and when he woke up he was tied down. She listened intently, her eyes occasionally flickering towards Tom, but Harry knew she heard every word he had said. 

Eventually when he finished his story and told her about Marvolo's appearance and him being saved by the villain, she simply nodded with a thoughtful hum. 

"You don't know why they targeted you?" Luna questioned and Harry shook his head. 

"I don't know, but Marvolo knew. Thinking back on it, I believe they assumed I had information about him or I was used as bait," Harry mumbled with a frown. 

"It is quite possible," Luna said softly. 

"Whatever it is, it isn't good," Tom said. Harry looked up at his roommate. He had briefly forgotten Tom was even there, because Tom had been silent all the time. "If that is the case, then I fear more people might target Harry." 

Harry scowled, not liking the idea of getting kidnapped again. Well, it was a danger of his job, but still. 

"I fear you might be right, Riddle," Luna said in a serious tone and Harry looked at her with a shocked look. 

"Great, so what. You two want to protect me 24/7. I think I can handle myself,” Harry muttered darkly. 

"We know you can, Harry. But still we care about you so we are bound to be worried," Luna said. 

Harry sighed, carding a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Perhaps they will forget about me," he said hopefully, but knowing his luck they wouldn't. "It isn't good that Marvolo saved me from them, is it? They will truly think there is a connection between him and me." 

"Harry," Luna grabbed his hands, gently holding it in hers and looked into his eyes. "No matter what happens, promise me you will stay safe." 

Harry felt at a loss for words, because feelings that weren't his own rushed through him. His hands felt warm inside Luna's gentle grip. He stared at her, dumbfounded, but knew she was letting him feel what she was feeling right now. 

She was truly worried about him and wished for him to be safe, no matter what. Because he was her first real friend. He had treated her like a normal person and not like a freak. He had accepted her fully, even now that he knew the truth and she was so grateful for it. She had a pure heart, but it seemed to be a mirror of his own. 

A cough from Tom made Harry pull his hands away, aware of his face turning red. "Uhh." He didn't know what to say. 

Luna pulled back and looked sorry. "It can be rather intense. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that." 

"No… it is fine. I promise I will take care of myself," Harry whispered. His mind was still reeling from all the emotions and revelations he had felt and heard today. 

"Thank you," Luna said sincerely and with a small smile. "I don't know if my clothes have dried but I should be going home." 

Harry nodded, getting up and Tom and Luna followed his example. Harry checked if her clothes were still wet and they were damp. So Harry and Tom both told her that she could borrow their clothes and hand them back later. 

She thanked them for listening and for accepting her the way she was. Harry hugged her briefly while he told her that he would see her tomorrow. 

Tom stood ready with his car keys and they left the front door, leaving Harry alone. 

Harry made his way to the black leathered couch standing underneath the window and he dropped down on it. He looked at his hands, feeling his hands and fingers tingling from where Luna had held them. 

Luna had always been rather odd, but now he knew why. He was scared someone might find out and look her away in Azkaban. Luna didn't belong there. Those villains did, but not someone as kind and loving like Luna. 

And yet Harry knew they would lock her away without a doubt if they found out. He would keep her secret and take it to the grave, because she had trusted him enough to tell him. And Harry had a feeling Tom would do the same.

* * *

Tom opened the car door and Luna inclined her head as she stepped in. Walking around the car he couldn't stop thinking about this blond female and her powers. 

There was a high possibility she knew who he was, or at least had her suspicions. Tom sat down next to her. "Where do I need to take you?" he asked as he started the engine. He glanced through the rear mirror before driving from the parking spot. 

"I live in Stratford," Luna told him while looking straight at him. "You are wondering why I didn't get caught, but my father decided to homeschool me." 

Tom looked at her, aware that there would be nothing he could hide from her. Even if his mask was in place, with her powers she would be able to read his emotions and possibly his intentions. 

"I always wondered what kind of person you were after hearing Harry talk about you," Luna whispered thoughtfully and Tom gripped the steering wheel tighter while he drove out of the parking area. "But you are just the same, aren't you?" 

"I have no idea what you mean," Tom said tensely, focusing on driving towards the north-east part of London. 

"You're scared, but there is no need to be. I will keep your secrets and I have no intention of taking Harry from you. I see him as a friend and nothing more." 

Tom felt his heart beat faster as she casually revealed his most inner thoughts and feelings. "I am not…" Tom didn't finish his sentence, because it was stupid. He didn't know why she unnerved him so. But he knew lying was useless. 

"What do you want?" Tom asked coldly. 

Luna seemed taken aback. "Nothing. Or perhaps the same thing you want." 

Tom cast a quick glance at her while he asked, "Freedom?" 

"To be accepted and yes to be free," Luna whispered and Tom felt himself relax, if only for a little bit. "That is all everyone wants, you know. Whether they have powers or not. People want a place where they belong and can be themselves." 

Tom took a right, thinking about her words. "They don't deserve such a place." 

Luna let out a soft, disbelieving laugh. "Who is the judge of that? You?" 

Tom gritted his teeth and he wanted to lash out. "If I have to be, yes." It took everything in him to not torture or kill her. 

The only thought which kept him from acting was the fact that he would need to explain her sudden disappearance to Harry if anyone found out about her being missing. 

And considering he was bringing her back to her father, her father would instantly miss her. Tom drummed his fingers against the wheel and Luna remained silent now. She probably felt that she crossed a line she shouldn't have. 

Tom was relieved when a half hour later they entered Stratford and Luna guided him through the streets. Her voice was sure and she didn't seem scared, even though she must have picked up on his murderous aura. 

She didn't even mention it and Tom just hummed whenever she told him the right directions. When they drove over a cobblestone road onto the countryside he already noticed the tall black building from a distance. 

Tom stared at as it had caught his attention from the moment he saw it. Probably because it was also round and it was a structure that stood out. Luna lead him straight towards the building and then said nothing while he stopped on the driveway. 

After a few tense seconds she spoke again. "I am sure you can find your way back home." Luna unclasped her seatbelt. "You do not need to worry, Riddle. Harry is stronger than he seems and you will probably push him away if you try to protect him too much." 

With those words said she left the car and closed it. Tom gazed after her as she walked or more like skipped to the front door. His eyes looked up at the building and he shook his head. An odd building with an odd girl. It fitted… 

Putting the car in reverse he didn't wait till she was inside and drove off. Hopefully the drive back home helped to calm his mind but Tom severely doubted it.

* * *

The days after Luna's visit and her revealing that she had powers, Harry noticed a change. Because that morning Tom told him that he could go to work on his own and Harry was floored. 

He asked if Tom had been replaced, but his roommate just shook his head. Tom's explanation kept repeating inside his head days after. _'No, but you are right. You are old enough to take care of yourself.'_

Harry had not expected that, but felt really grateful that Tom understood it. The weekend arrived soon after and Harry was ready to go to St. Mungos to visit his grandfather.

The news had been uneventful and nothing really out of the ordinary happened, which meant boring days at work. But honestly, Harry was relieved, because it gave him some time to recover and truly realise that he had been kidnapped and saved by Marvolo. 

Harry was waiting outside of the apartment building and smiled when he saw a familiar car park in front of him. 

Harry quickly got in and his mother greeted him with a warm smile, immediately asking that dreaded question: "How are you?" 

"I've been fine, honestly," Harry said and it wasn't exactly a lie. "How are things at home?" 

His mother hummed. "Not bad, but could be better. I approached a few publishing companies and they weren't interested in my book." 

"Really?" Harry asked, not believing that they would just turn his mother down like that. 

"Yeah, they stated that there are more than enough cookbooks and mine wasn't anything special," his mother said with a blank look, but Harry could hear the sadness and despair in her voice. 

"Well, that is bullshit," Harry muttered. "They clearly have never tasted your recipes before." 

His mother let out a short laugh, but it sounded hollow. "I always dreamed that I would make it, you know. Now I wonder if it will just be dreams." 

"Mom, seriously. If someone like Lockhart can create and publish books, then surely you can. I mean we all suspect he is a fraud. At least you are real." Harry hoped to cheer his mother up a tiny bit and was glad when he saw her lips curve upwards a tiny bit. 

"Thank you, Harry," she said. 

Harry smiled. "Just don't give up. You are so close." 

"I won't. I just hope one of the companies I haven't heard from yet will say yes." She sounded hopeful and Harry silently prayed to whichever god out there that her dreams would come true. 

"I know they will," Harry assured her. "Didn't dad come along?" he asked her. 

"No, he wanted to stay home. Something about cleaning up the garage." His mother sighed and shook her head, clearly disappointed. 

Harry didn't say anything, but felt like his father could have done that on any other day. Why did he choose exactly this day? 

Harry pursed his lips and looked away. "It's fine, Harry. I know how he is and that it troubles him as much as it troubles me." 

"Then he should be there for you, shouldn't he?" Harry snarled. He would let his father know later on that this wasn't right. 

"It isn't always that easy, you know," his mother muttered and the two of them became silent. 

Harry knew his parents loved each other a lot, but on days like these he couldn't help but feel like their relationship was fragile. His father was absent whenever it mattered the most. He just didn't know how to deal with emotions, his mother had once said, but still she assured him he loved them both deeply. 

However on moments like this Harry hated him. "Still he should be there for you," Harry mumbled, and he let out a groan and tried to duck away when his mother ruffled his hair.

His mother let out a delighted laugh. "It is fine, Harry. It will just be some bonding time between the two of us." 

Harry relented and forgot about his father, because he didn't want to worsen the mood. 

They arrived to St. Mungos and Harry got out of the car once his mother had parked it. They walked to the entrance and entered the four story high building. 

It was pristine white and that always threw Harry off. He never liked hospitals or any place where people were ill or just old. It was as if death itself lingered in those places, which made the atmosphere dreary and depressing. 

They took the stairs since they only needed to go to the first floor, and Harry looked at all the people wandering in and out of rooms. A few caretakers were busy helping or talking about certain clients. 

There had been many people who were admitted in St. Mungos years ago, and still Harry had a feeling that only more people were taken in. 

There had been suspicions that Glamour was behind the mass memories losses of the people, but the government had backed up the Superhero and nothing was ever proven. 

But when Marvolo appeared and claimed that the government was shady, doubts grew once more. Rita Skeeter had personally interviewed Glamour and in it the superhero stated that it was an unfortunate circumstance and if he could help those which were losing their memories, he would. 

And like always the next day something new happened and everyone's focus was on that. Glamour and the odd cases temporarily forgotten. 

But Harry kept them in mind, some days at the far back of his mind, but still he never forgot. He even kept the news clippings and had a folder hidden in his desk about the superhero. 

Because Marvolo was right. There was something fishy going on and the whole town had rioted against Glamour after Marvolo had declared the superhero to be fake. 

It was also odd that all the superheroes seemed to have disappeared just after Marvolo had appeared. The exception being Glamour. 

Harry and many others suspected that there was a reason for it, but they had no idea what it could be. Now Harry suspected Marvolo left Glamour alone to prove his statement that the government was corrupt and that Glamour was a fraud. 

While Harry wandered through the hallway, following his mother he saw many people just sitting there, staring with empty, unseeing eyes. 

It always unnerved him and soon after they reached his grandfather's room. "Dad, I brought Harry with me," his mother said cheerily while walking into the room. 

Harry silently followed and smiled when he saw his grandfather look up at him. He got up from his chair, hands opening wide and Harry stepped closer, embracing him. 

"Oh, you have grown so big," his grandfather commented while running his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry laughed. "I haven't grown much lately." But his grandfather only laughed at him while he checked him. 

Harry smiled sadly as those deep dark-brown eyes were taking in his features, as if his grandpa saw him for the first time. 

With a chuckle his grandfather ruffled his hair one last time before pulling back. "Before I even know it you will have a wife and kids, Harry." 

Harry shrugged with a small smile. Honestly the thought of settling down kinda scared him. Perhaps he got too used to living together with Tom. 

"Dad, I thought we could go and visit the graveyard this afternoon." Harry saw his grandfather's eyes turn sad and the smile faded from his face. 

"Yeah," he muttered dejectedly. "Perhaps we could." Harry stayed silent while his grandfather turned to his mother. 

The knowledge who was lying there under the ground, with a gravestone on it, was the worst. His grandfather always said that knowing that his wife was lying there was the worst of it all. 

"Do you still have nightmares, Lil?" Harry sat down on a chair when his grandfather asked this. He looked really worried. 

His mother turned to face him. "No," she muttered and for one second it seemed like she wanted to say something more, but she flashed a brief smile at both of them.

"I have nightmares," his grandfather admitted softly and Harry frowned when he looked at him. "I dreamed they came and asked me about Harry. I didn't know what they wanted and I refused to tell them." 

"That doesn't sound like a nightmare," his mother said with a slight frown. 

"Yes, it was! They tortured us for information." His grandfather yelled suddenly, shocking both his mother and him. Harry saw true fury in those old eyes. 

"It was only a dream, dad," his mother reassured him and Harry watched as his mother pulled his grandfather into a hug. 

"It felt so real, Lil." His grandfather shook his head, pulling away from the hug. "How is Petunia?" 

Harry saw his mother freeze briefly at the sudden question. "I am sure she is fine. Hasn't she visited you lately?" 

Grandpa Frank said that she hadn't and Harry wasn't surprised. His aunt wasn't known for her kindness and years ago, his mother and aunt had a falling out. 

Harry felt like he was to blame for it because after his cousin Dudley and his friends had bullied him, he had screamed and cried when his parents came to pick him up. 

His mother, horrified by his behaviour, had demanded an explanation and all his aunt had said that she didn't want such filth in her house. 

Harry had never felt so worthless. Now the memory of his summer in Surrey was vague, but the feeling he wasn't welcome always remained. 

His mother had told him over and over again that he wasn't filth and that he was precious and she was proud of him. But Harry couldn't help but feel like the words of his relatives left a lasting impression. 

After those days his mother never spoke about aunt Petunia ever again. Harry didn't know if his grandfather had asked her this question often, but seeing his mother's lost expression he believed he hadn't. 

They visited the graveyard after a brief lunch in a nearby restaurant and Harry watched how his grandfather knelt down before the grave. A hand landed on his shoulder and his mother tightened her grip briefly. 

"Em," his grandfather whispered laying a set of roses on the grave. "I miss you." 

Harry's hands turned into fists in his pockets. It felt so disheartening that even after all those years his grandfather still missed her. 

After his mother and he brought grandpa back, his mother told him that she would bring him home as well. After this rather emotional day, Harry was too tired to complain.

* * *

Tom was busy, checking all the payments for everyone who worked for Malfoy Enterprises when he heard the front door open. 

Two pairs of voices entered and he looked up, recognising Harry's voice and the other was clearly Harry's mother. It was a voice he had heard occasionally on the phone and a few times in person. 

"Hey, Tom," Harry greeted him with a tired smile. Tom sat up straighter when Harry's mother walked in. 

"Hello, Harry. Ms. Potter." Tom closed the document map and got up. "If I knew you were coming for a visit, I would have cleaned up." 

Ms. Potter laughed. "Don't be silly, Tom. It is never a mess here thanks to you. God knows you have been patient and good to Harry." 

"Mom!" Harry groaned from the kitchen and Tom laughed at his roommate's embarrassed voice. 

Ms. Potter also laughed and the tension which had been there seemed to vanish. Harry was preparing the tea and Tom turned to face Ms. Potter who was looking at him with a slightly indescribable look. 

Tom tilted his head to the side, because it was obvious she wanted to tell him something. He had been shocked when, after he started living together with Harry, she had cornered him one day. 

She had warned him that if he had any bad intentions towards her son, she wouldn't hesitate to reveal who he was. It had shocked Tom immensely, because how could she possibly know? But something inside him knew she wasn't bluffing. 

That day he promised to watch over Harry and make sure nothing bad ever happened to her son. She stared at him and nodded, relieved that her son was safe. 

"Oh, Harry. I forgot the flowers in the car. Could you get them for me?" Ms. Potter asked looking at her son. Tom followed her gaze, seeing Harry look utterly confused at them. 

"Sure…" Harry said unsurely as he accepted the keys from his mother. 

Tom watched him leave, still suspicious and looking over his shoulder towards them. Tom had walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the kettle from the stove when it started to whistle. 

"I had an odd dream," Ms. Potter started and Tom looked up, waiting for her to continue. "From a young age, my dreams sometimes were proven true." 

"Visions?" Tom asked her and she nodded. That was it, that was how she knew who he was. 

"I was against it when Harry told us he would be living together with someone else," Ms. Potter muttered. "And when I first met you you were polite, kind and so charismatic." 

Ms. Potter sighed and closed her eyes. "Still before we even had met, I had already seen your face in a dream of mine," Tom stayed silent while she unveiled him piece by piece. "Your face was the only thing I could see. Your body was cloaked in shadows as if the dark was swallowing you and a green Venetian mask appeared on your face. From that moment I knew you were trouble." 

Tom could feel his heart beat faster at her words. "Then why didn't you stop me or Harry?" he questioned, not understanding why a mother would let her son move in with a supervillain like him. Especially as Mrs. Potter had always seemed so protective over Harry. 

Ms. Potter looked back up, her eyes distant and sad as she watched him. "Because in your hands he is safe," she said and it sounded like it really pained her to admit this. "Because no matter what, you won't let anything happen to him. You promised after all." 

Tom had promised, but surely she knew too that promises could be so easily broken, but she wasn't finished just yet. "Because you will never cause him harm. I don't know why or how he captured your attention, but this- this at least I know for certain." She fixed him with a stern glance and her next sentence made a chill run down his spine.

"I want to warn you, because _he_ is coming back soon." Ms. Potter told him and her eyes turned colder than he ever had seen before. Tom wanted to ask who she actually meant but the door opened and Harry entered. 

Harry blinked at them both, a bouquet of roses in his hands. He froze and looked at them, clearly feeling the tension. "I haven't missed anything, have I?" 

"No, dear," Ms. Potter smiled at her son and Tom forced his body to relax. "I was just talking with Tom about Glamour." 

Her green eyes flickered to his and Tom knew it was Glamour who was returning to England. Considering the happenings of lately this couldn't be good. 

"Oh." Harry walked towards him and smiled while putting the roses on the kitchen counter and grabbing a vase. "We bought an extra set roses today. My mother wanted our apartment to gain some colour." 

"That is really thoughtful," Tom said and looked over to Ms. Potter, seeing that she was still staring at him. "Thank you." 

Her lips curved upwards in a smile. "You're welcome." Harry was like always blissfully unaware and Tom believed it was better this way.

Ms. Potter hugged them both as she left and Tom knew she wanted him to protect Harry. Well, even without her interference, he would always protect Harry. 

With Glamour returning, Tom knew what Dumbledore's aim was going to be and he was reluctant to leave Harry alone at all, but Lovegood's words kept repeating inside his mind. 

It was later that evening when Tom's worst fears came true, only not in the way he had anticipated. 

He was reading and Harry was watching television when the phone rang. With a groan, Harry shoved the two blankets of him and got up. While he walked over to the phone Tom lowered his book, frowning. Who would possibly call this late? 

Harry picked up the phone and greeted whoever was on the other side. Tom saw Harry's eyes widen and he closed his book after placing his bookmark. "Yes, I am awake, madam." 

"Yes," Harry said and then Tom saw Harry look over to him in shocked wonder. "Are you serious? They asked for me?" 

Tom tensed while Harry said. "Yes, of course I will do it!" And a second later Harry hang up the phone and turned to him. "You are not going to believe this, Tom," Harry exclaimed with a grin. 

Tom's feelings of dread only intensified, but when Harry spoke again, he felt his rapidly beating heart skip a beat. 

"I am going to make an article about Azkaban! They asked for me to cover it." Harry was grinning and Tom could understand it. This was even better than capturing a picture of Marvolo. 

No news reporter or photographer has ever been granted access to the prison. Harry would be the first, but Tom couldn't help but feel suspicious. 

The timing was off… and just thinking of Harry entering the stone walls and maybe never coming out, made something inside him tighten. 

"Tom?" Harry looked at him confused and worried. 

Tom opened his mouth, but what could he say? What could he do to ensure that Harry stayed safe? Harry hated the prison as much as he did, but still Harry's heart was in his work. His roommate would stop at nothing to write an article. Even if it meant entering the prison. 

"I am going with you," Tom said, and Harry looked taken aback. Tom was shocked by his statement as well, but recovered quickly. 

"You are not a reporter," Harry reasoned with a shake of his head. 

"I am not going to let you go on your own, Harry," Tom hissed, and Harry blinked before giving a small nod. 

"But seriously," Harry said in wonder and a grin slowly formed on his face. "Can you believe this?" 

Tom couldn't find it in himself to break Harry out of his happy bubble. Ignorance was truly bliss. "No, I can't," he said softly, already thinking about what Dumbledore hoped to gain with this. 

But then the realisation hit in. Tom froze when he realised what he had agreed in. Was he seriously going to walk into the prison, knowing his powers would be blocked and he would be a normal human…

Harry dropped down on the couch next to him, green eyes slipping closed. Tom watched him silently and even though he could feel the fear threatening to overwhelm him, he knew he couldn't let Harry go in there on his own. 

"I might just write a book about Azkaban, instead of an article," Harry said, and those green eyes locked at him. "What do you think, Tom?" 

Tom gave a small nod, still slightly frozen in fear. "Yes, that might be even better," he told him faintly. Right now Glamour was the least of his worries. 

Tom couldn't believe he was walking into the lion's den. After he had threatened Dumbledore, the man stayed inside the prison, rarely leaving it. It was a safe haven, because Tom couldn't enter it with his powers. 

It was dangerous to openly walk into it now, but if it granted him insight on the prison. Perhaps he could find out what was causing their powers to be blocked and free those inside. 

"When is this trip to Azkaban?" he asked Harry. 

Harry replied with a shrug. "Skeeter is going to work it out with the warden and they will arrange a day for the visit." 

Tom knew he had to prepare and he hoped they would give him some time at least. 


End file.
